onepiecefairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy
Happy, is a six year-old blue Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is Natsu's best friend and partner since his birth and has been by his side throughout many of their adventures together. He is also Carla's love interest, and is currently allied with the Straw Hat Pirates since Team Natsu's entrance to the New World. His bounty is 50 Beli. Profile and Stats Name: Happy Alias: Catmander Origin: Fairy Tail Age: 6 Classification: Exceed, Fairy Tail Mage Gender: Male Height: 50 cm (1'8") Weight: 20 kg (43 lbs) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blue Coat with White Belly Status: Active Powers and Abilities: Class: C-Class Attack Potency: At least Average Human level Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic with Max Speed Lifting Strength: At least Average, most likely higher Striking Strength: Probably Class H Durability: Multi-City Block level to Town level Stamina: Athlete Range: Human Range Intelligence: Average Background Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his guildmates. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue, Blizzard, Aika's wolf form, and Kumi). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Leo is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. He also considers animals close to him like "brothers", as in his constant interactions with Blizzard and Tony Tony Chopper, two of the Straw Hats' animal members that are extremely close, and Happy, would always be happy to call them his "third family", with his parents and Fairy Tail being his other two families. Plot Powers and Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Enhanced Strength: Despite his small stature, Happy has at least human-level strength to carry an average sized person for a limited time in tandem with using Aera. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: As an Exceed, Happy is said to have Magic Power higher than a below-average Mage. Weaknesses *Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly. Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks, namely fish. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Relationships Natsu Dragneel Lucy Heartfilia Gray Fullbuster Erza Scarlet Wendy Marvell Carla Pantherlily Juvia Lockser Romeo Conbolt Monkey D. Luffy Nami Usopp Tony Tony Chopper Blizzard Monkey D. Aika Kumi Lisanna Strauss Gildarts Clive Battles * Trivia *Hiro Mashima was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character. *Happy's favorite foods are fish and Sea King meat; both which he likes raw and not cooked. *Happy bathes once a week like Natsu. *Happy would typically sleep for 6 hours and 30 minutes. *Happy's hobbies are fishing and playing jokes. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceeds Category:Talking Animals Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Members of Team Natsu Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Caster Magic Users Category:C-Class Category:Fairy Tail Characters